


Oh Happy Day

by Carryonmywaywardlester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hogwarts!au, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmywaywardlester/pseuds/Carryonmywaywardlester
Summary: It's finally September 1 and Dan and Phil are returning to Hogwarts for their last year. A new boy threatens their relationship, or does he?....





	Oh Happy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hogwarts Day to all you witches and wizards in the Phandom! This is a gift to mark the occasion. Today is the day the epilogue in Deathly Hallows takes place, today, Sept 1, 2017 is the day Albus Severus, and Scorpius Malfoy go to Hogwarts for the first time. This was supposed to be one massive oneshot, but I've run out of time, so I'm going to break this down into chapters - hopefully there'll be 3-5 chapters. I hope everyone enjoys this.

Phil’s first thought upon waking was ‘ _ today is the day.’  _ Today, he was returning to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You see, Phil wasn’t just an ordinary boy. No, Phil was a wizard, who upon returning to Hogwarts, would be entering his last year at the wizarding school. He was also returning as Head Boy too. 

 

Phil wasn’t just excited to return to the castle that he called home, he was excited because he’d finally be seeing his boyfriend again. Phil had been ‘dating’ Dan Howell for about a year now. Dan was a Gryffindor, and the Keeper for their Quidditch team, whilst Phil was a Hufflepuff and couldn’t fly to save his life! During first year when they’d had their flying lessons, Phil had ended up in the hospital wing with a broken arm and leg, and a fractured clavicle. Needless to say, that was the last time Madam Hooch had allowed Phil near a broomstick. That now seemed like a lifetime ago. 

 

During the morning whilst Phil was finishing up his packing, a noise coming from the proximity of the window made Phil give a startled squawk of surprise. He hadn’t been expecting to see Dan’s owl, Archimedes, sat on his windowsill with a letter hanging out of his mouth. 

 

“Archimedes? What are you doing here?” muttered Phil in concern. 

 

He quickly hauled himself off of the floor in front of his trunk, and legged it across his stupidly large bedroom to the window and opened it. Archimedes hopped inside and ruffled his feathers importantly. Phil rolled his eyes at the bird’s behaviour,  quickly snatched the letter away, and tore it open. 

 

_ Hey Phil,  _

 

_ Are you awake? Are you ready to go back to school?  _ he read. 

 

Phil grinned. Boy wasn’t he ready! He was so ready to get back to Hogwarts, he’d missed being able to use his wand again this summer, as well as he was missing his Dan too. 

 

_ Phil, I didn’t want to do this by letter, but I can’t do this face to face…  _

 

Phil felt his heart drop into his gut, this was it. It was over between them. Phil felt his knees give out and he collapsed in a heap on the floor. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, and he felt sick, but Phil took a deep breath and continued reading. 

 

_...so here goes… I LOVE YOU… There I said it!_

 

Phil let out a great shuddering breath he didn’t realise he was holding, and tears slipped down his cheeks. Phil read and reread those three words over and over until he felt lightheaded and giddy. He couldn’t believe that Dan had actually said it first, Phil always thought he’d be the one to say those three magical little words first. 

 

_ See you on platform nine-and-three-quarters, sweetheart.  _

 

_ Love, Dan xxx _

 

Phil collapsed backwards, letter clasped to his chest, and tried to regain some composure. Now he truly couldn’t wait to see his Dan. 

 

* 

Finally it was time for Phil to leave to go and catch the train from Kings Cross station. His mother was taking him on side-long Apparition. Phil hated the sensation of Apparating, but he knew he would have to get used to it as there wasn’t a cat-in-hell’s chance of him ever flying on a broom. Just before leaving, Phil’s mum hadn’t failed to notice the huge smile that was plastered all over her son’s face. 

 

“What’s that huge grin for?” asked Phil’s mum Kath jovially. 

 

“Just happy to be going back to school, is all,” replied Phil. 

 

“Anyone would think you didn’t like being at home,” teased Kath. 

 

“Nah, I don’t, I can’t use magic,” Phil sassed back. 

 

“Ouch, my heart,” cried Kath dramatically before bursting into laughter. 

 

“Mum!” laughed Phil before giving her a light shove. 

 

“Only teasing love. Now come along, take my arm and we’ll get going,” said Kath, looking at her watch. 

 

Phil took his mother’s arm and he closed his eyes. Upon arriving at the safe point in an abandoned warehouse behind the station, Phil landed clumsily, and nearly fell backwards over his trunk which his mother had sent on ahead. Phil heard someone laughing richly behind him. A smile returned to Phil’s face, and his eyes went warm. He knew that laugh just about anywhere. He whipped round and found his Dan stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. Phil painted a mock glare onto his facial features as he stared at his boyfriend. 

 

“Nice to see you too!” said Phil, mock crossly. 

 

They just stared at each other, drinking in the sight of each other since last they saw each other. That had only been a month ago when they’d met up in Diagon Alley to get their new school supplies. But a month was a long time when you were in love. They’d corresponded, of course they had, but actually seeing that one person in the flesh... well that was just the best. 

 

Kath hadn’t missed the way her son’s entire face had lit up when he saw Dan. He may not have said anything, but she knew, and over the years she’d come to see just how much they complemented each other, and how good they were for each other too. Plus, she loved Dan like one of her own. She couldn’t wait to be able to freely say how happy she was that they were together, so for now she made do with her usual motherly greetings. 

 

“Hello, Dan, how are you, my boy?” asked Kath with a grin. 

 

“I’m very well, thank you Mrs Lester,” smiled Dan. 

 

“Good. Looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts?” asked Kath of Dan. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve really missed my four poster in my dorm,” replied Dan with a wink. 

 

Kath grinned hugely. She knew that was code for, ‘ _ I’ve missed your son.’  _ But it had been a very busy summer for the Howell’s. They’d spent a good portion of the summer in Egypt, as Mr Howell worked as a Cursebreaker for Gringotts and he’d decided to take his entire family with him. Kath, meanwhile, had packed the family off to the dragon sanctuary in Romania to go and visit Phil’s older brother Martyn for three weeks. The Lester’s had then returned to go to the Quidditch World Cup - so all in all, it had been rather an action packed summer. Kath grinned to herself, and felt it was time to let them greet each other in the way they would like. 

 

“I’ll just wait outside for you,” grinned Kath and headed for the door. 

 

It wasn’t until she was out of earshot did either boy speak. 

 

“Do you ever get the feeling that your mum knows?” asked Dan. 

 

“You think?” asked Phil, biting his lip. 

 

“Hey, if she does, she doesn’t seem to mind, does she?” replied Dan as he ran his thumb across Phil’s bottom lip to smooth it out. 

 

Phil looked up into melting chocolate pools, and he felt his heart turn over in his chest. Merlin, he was so so in love and his chest felt like it would burst because of it. Dan closed the gap between them, lips met lips, and they both melted against each other. Arms wrapped around Dan’s waist, whilst hands found purchase on Phil’s face. Finally they pulled away, and Phil placed his forehead against Dan’s. 

 

“By the way, you spoon, I love you too,” whispered Phil. 

 

“You got my note then,” smiled Dan. 

 

“I did. I never thought you’d be the one to say it first though,” admitted Phil. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much this summer, and I wanted this year to truly mean something, y’know?” asked Dan. 

 

“I know, I do too,” said Phil softly, before kissing Dan again. 

 

*

Finally, they were on the train, finally they were on their way to Hogwarts again. Phil, being Head Boy, had had to go off and have a meeting with the Prefects. Dan found a compartment with their friends PJ Liguori, who was a Ravenclaw, Chris Kendall, who was a Gryffindor, Louise Pentland, who was also a Gryffindor, Along with Eliza Sutton, who was a Hufflepuff. Also the twins, Zoe and Joe Sugg who were also Hufflepuffs and Zoe’s boyfriend Alfie Deyes, who was a Gryffindor. Dan was happy to be catching up with all his and Phil’s friends, but he’d be happier when Phil returned. 

 

“Holy Circe, he’s got it bad,” Eliza teased Dan. He’d been sat staring at the compartment door for the past two minutes. It took Eliza to actually wave a hand in front of Dan’s face to pull him out of his reviere. 

 

“Huh?” asked Dan, as he focused on Eliza instead of the door. 

 

“You, you got it bad for Phil!” laughed Eliza. 

 

“Have not! I’ll have you know, I was trying to decide when to hold Quidditch tryouts, seeing as I’m Quidditch Captain now,” said Dan forcefully. 

 

“Yeah, right,” smirked Eliza. 

 

“Eliza, leave him alone, if he wants to pine, let him pine,” butted in Louise with a giggle. 

 

“Urgh, you guys are the worst,” muttered Dan. 

 

Just then the compartment door slid open and Dan’s head whipped round to see who was stood in the threshold. Unfortunately, it wasn’t who Dan had been hoping for. 

 

“Yes, Ridgewell? Something we can do for you?” asked Chris, wand drawn. 

 

Thomas Ridgewell was a seventh year Slytherin who liked to think he was tougher than he actually was. 

 

“Put that down, Kendall, before you cause an accident!” started Tom. “And fyi, I’m here to let young Daniel know that I am Slytherin’s new Captain.” 

 

Dan groaned quietly at this piece of news. No good could ever come of Thomas Ridgewell being Captain for the Slytherins. 

 

“Congratulations, Tom, I look forward to competing against you this year. I would shake your hand, but I might catch something!” 

 

“Fuck you, Howell,” stormed Tom before slamming the door shut. 

 

Seconds later the door slid open. Again, Dan’s head whipped round so fast, it surprised everyone he didn’t give himself whiplash. This time it was exactly who Dan wanted to see, his Phil. His smile almost split his face in two. Eliza made pretend vom noises. 

 

Phil wandered in and plopped down next to Dan. He was exhausted now. As soon as he was sat, Phil’s head found Dan’s shoulder and he closed his eyes. 

 

“Tough meeting?” whispered Dan. 

 

“It was the worst!” mumbled Phil. 

 

“Why?” asked Dan. 

 

“The new fifth year prefects,” groaned Phil. “Especially the Slytherins.” 

 

“Who are the new prefects?” asked PJ. 

 

“For Hufflepuff, Dodie Clark and Oli White. For Gryffindor, Luke Cutforth and Niomi Smart. For Ravenclaw, Jim Chapman and Tanya Burr. For Slytherin, Felix Kjellberg and Marzia Bisognin,” recited Phil. 

 

“I’m glad Jim and Tanya got the prefects roles for Ravenclaw, they’re good people,” smiled PJ. “Though I am surprised at the other choices, particularly Slytherin!” 

 

“I’m not surprised at Dodie and Oli,” chipped in Joe. “They’re good kids too, and Dodie is hella talented.” 

 

“Who’s Head Girl by the way?” asked Louise. 

 

“Carrie Hope Fletcher of Gryffindor,” replied Phil. 

 

Louise smiled happily at that. 

 

Conversation ran on around them. Dan chimed in from time to time, but Phil was just happy to sit with his head resting against Dan’s shoulder for the remainder of the journey. 

 

* 

At long last, they were pulling into Hogsmeade station. As they disembarked they could hear Hagrid, stood the other end of the platform, herding the first years towards himself to take the across in the boats. Meanwhile, Phil had had to meet up with Carrie again to make sure everyone had left the train, before heading to the carriages themselves and travelling towards the castle. Finally they arrived just as McGonagall had stepped forward to open the doors to the Great Hall. Finally Phil felt like he was home. 

 

Phil quickly found Dan and linked fingers before heading into the Great Hall. Together they entered and stopped to admire the star and candle strewn ceiling. Dan raised Phil’s fingers to his lips and gave them a quick kiss before going to their respective tables and awaiting the first years to arrive; which Dan hoped wouldn’t be too long as he was starving. 

 

Finally the Sorting ceremony was over. From a chamber off the Great Hall, a guy with lavender coloured hair appeared. 

 

“Everyone.” McGonagall started. “This is a new student, Tyler Oakley, and he is joining us this year from Illvermorny. We have done a private Sorting earlier today, and Mr Oakley will be joining Gryffindor house.” 

 

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table as McGonagall led Tyler towards the house in question. 

 

“Mr Howell,” called the Headmistress as she approached the other seventh year Gryffindors. “Would you please look after Mr Oakley for me?” 

 

“Of course Professor,” smiled Dan. 

 

Once McGonagall gave a nod of approval and started to move away, Dan introduced himself, and the feast began.

 

“Hi, I’m Dan,” said Dan with a grin. 

 

“Tyler, it’s nice to meet you,” said Tyler as he offered a hand to shake. 

 

“So how come you transferred?” asked Dan curiously. 

 

“My ma and pa both work for MACUSA and they had to move to England for their job - I don’t actually know more than that,” shrugged Tyler. 

 

“Well, we hope you’ll be very happy here,” said Dan. 

 

Meanwhile, Phil was trying to crane around people’s heads and see what was going on at the Gryffindor table. 

 

“Phil? Eat something,” said Eliza, tapping his empty plate. 

 

“I’m not hungry,” said Phil distractedly. 

 

“Don’t be fucking stupid, Phil, you need to eat dinner,” snapped Eliza. 

 

“Huh? What?” asked Phil coming back to the conversation. 

 

“I said, stop being so fucking stupid and eat dinner! Dan isn’t about to have an affair at the Gryffindor table!” said Eliza irritably. 

 

“Eliza has a point, Phil. You need to eat, honey,” piped in Zoe. 

 

“Okay, okay, stop badgering me,” said Phil good naturedly. “Besides, I’m not being stupid, I’m just curious is all.” 

 

“Yeah right,” said Eliza to no one in particular.

 

“Why do I put up with guys?” asked Phil as he grabbed a handful of chips. 

 

“Because you love us, and if you didn’t, you’d be a billy no mates!” winked Joe. 

 

“Shut up, that was a rhetorical question,” laughed Phil. 

 

At last the feast was over, and everyone was looking forward to getting into their dorms and crashing out for the night. 

 

Phil waited in the entrance hall for Dan so he could say goodnight. Except Dan was so deep in conversation with Tyler that he didn’t see Phil. If it hadn’t been for Phil darting after Dan and putting a hand on Dan’s shoulder, he wouldn’t have stopped at all. 

 

“Phil?” asked Dan looking confused for a moment until he realised what was happening and where he was. “Oh my Merlin, Phil, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” Dan pulled Phil into a huge hug. 

 

From behind them they heard someone not so subtly clear their throat. Phil pulled away from Dan and looked for the source of the interruption. 

 

“Oh, Phil, this is Tyler. He’s going to be joining us in Gryffindor tower,” said Dan rather unnecessarily. Phil had been present at the feast. 

 

“Hi, nice to meet you,” said Phil as politely as he could.

 

“Phil is also Head Boy, and my boyfriend,” said Dan with what sounded like a hint of pride in his voice. This caused Phil to grin and stare lovingly at the boy by his side. 

 

“Oh so this is the gorgeous creature you were telling me all about at dinner,” grinned Tyler. 

 

Phil felt heat rushing into his cheeks at Tyler’s words. 

 

“All good I hope,” laughed Phil. 

 

“Of course, like I’d ever say a bad word about you!” chortled Dan. 

 

“Anyway, I need to go, being Head Boy means I have to patrol the corridors tonight for stragglers,” said Phil wryly. 

 

Dan quickly pulled Phil into his arms again and hugged him tightly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, I love you, Phil.” 

 

“I love you too, Dan,” whispered Phil from the proximity of the crook of Dan’s neck. 

 

“No duelling anyone, and take care,” laughed Dan as he pulled away. 

 

“You know I won’t if I can really help it. Remember, it’s not me that starts it, usually,” laughed Phil. 

 

“Bye, Phil, It was nice meeting you,” said Tyler as he and Dan moved away up the grand staircase. 

 

“See you tomorrow,” said Dan, his voice a loving caress. 

 

*

 

The next day Phil left the Hufflepuff common room a bit earlier to meet Dan, who would be coming down from Gryffindor tower. Phil sat in an alcove and waited for Dan to appear, whilst reading his new textbook of Astronomy.  

 

“Morning, love,” said Dan spritely when he appeared. 

 

“Morning,” said Phil shyly, and he promptly tucked his book away in his backpack before rising to his feet.

 

Dan pulled Phil into a hug and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.  

 

“How was patrolling last night?” asked Dan as he linked fingers with Phil and started leading him to the Great Hall for breakfast. 

 

“Quiet, thankfully,” replied Phil. 

 

“Good, I hate when you have patrol, I always worry about you,” stated Dan in concern. 

 

“I think I like you worrying about me,” said Phil as he watched a first year go tearing by. “Excuse me a mo.”

 

Phil unlinked their fingers and strode fast after the lad that had just gone cannonballing past him. 

 

“Excuse me, young man. Stop please, this is your Head Boy,” called Phil loudly. 

 

The boy stopped dead in his tracks and turned with frightened eyes towards the tall figure that was Phil Lester. 

 

“Okay, so first off, what’s your name?” asked Phil. 

 

“Troye Sivan,” stuttered the boy. 

 

“Hi, Troye, I’m Phil. Can you tell me why you were running in the corridors?” asked Phil kindly, the boy looked frightened enough, without spooking him more. 

 

“I was trying to get away from… from… him!” said Troye pointing into the middle distance behind Phil. 

 

Both Dan and Phil whipped around to find Peeves the poltergeist, floating along chucking pieces of chalk. Phil sighed, and straightened up. 

 

“PEEVES IT’S ONLY THE FIRST MORNING AND ALREADY YOU’RE INTIMIDATING THE FIRST YEARS. KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I FIND FILTCH OR MCGONAGALL!” shouted Phil loudly. 

 

Peeves being Peeves, he blew a loud, wet, raspberry at Phil before flipping Phil the bird and  zooming away. 

 

“That poltergeist is a bloody menace, I swear,” said Dan shaking his head. “Merlin knows why they allow him room in this castle sometimes.” 

 

“Okay, Troye, he won’t bother you again. Now let’s see... you’re a Ravenclaw. Hmm, in future though, please don’t run. I know he’s a menace, but we don’t want any accidents, okay? Nor do I want to have to put you in detention if I can help it. Off you go!” said Phil, and watched as the first year made a now sedate walk down the corridor. Phil linked fingers with Dan and carried on down to breakfast. 

 

“How was Tyler’s first night?” asked Phil out of the blue. 

 

“Fine as far as I’m aware. He was still asleep when I left though, so I’ll have to ask him later. Why?” replied Dan as he swung their joined hands between them. 

 

“Just curious,” shrugged Phil. 

 

“Oh, okay, you were curious?!” smirked Dan. Dan knew full well what the questions were all about. 

 

“I was trying to be nice,” said Phil putting his nose in the air. 

 

“Come here,” said Dan suddenly pulling Phil into an a passage behind a tapestry. “Phil, you don’t need to worry, okay? I only have eyes for you.” Dan then pulled Phil in for a passionate kiss. “I’ve been dying to do that all morning.” 

 

Phil pulled away after the kiss broke and smiled hugely at Dan. “How about we miss breakfast altogether?” whispered Phil seductively. The sensation flew right to Dan’s groin, causing him to groan. 

 

“Don’t fucking tempt me, you tease,” groaned Dan again. 

 

“Come on then,” said Phil, after checking the coast was clear to emerge from behind the tapestry. 

 

With hands linked, they made the rest of the journey down to the Great Hall unhindered. 

 

*

 

The next few days seemed to fly by in a blur. One minute it was lunch, the next it was Wednesday night and Phil was atop of the Astronomy tower. The next it was Thursday, and Phil was in a meeting with the Head Girl and the house prefects. By the time Phil woke up Friday, he was glad it was almost the weekend, it was just a shame about the mountain of homework he’d accumulated already. He’d not seen much of Dan all week except at meal times and Potions the day before. Phil groaned and pulled the hangings around his bed open, and reached for his wand so he could check his watch. It read six-thirty-five. Groaning again, Phil scrubbed his face with his hands and started his daily morning routine. 

 

By the time Phil arrived in the Great Hall for breakfast, unprecedented Dan had already beaten his down, and he wasn’t alone this morning. Tyler was sat chatting animatedly to Dan. Dan looked totally engrossed in whatever Tyler was saying too, so Phil decided not to bother them and went and sat immediately at the Hufflepuff table and poured himself a nice hot coffee. Minutes later, Phil was joined by Eliza, Zoe and Joe. 

 

“Morning, Lester,” yawned Eliza as she made a grab for the coffee. 

 

“Hey, Sutton,” said Phil tiredly. 

 

“Morning, Phil,” chimed Zoe and Joe together. 

 

“I swear to Merlin, it’s so creepy when you two do that,” complained Eliza. 

 

Both Zoe and Joe grinned identically at Eliza. 

 

“How come you’re not sitting with Dan this morning?” asked Zoe, changing the subject. 

 

“He seems rather busy just now,” Phil muttered. 

 

This caused Zoe’s head to whip round just to see what Phil was on about. Upon clocking Dan she could see he was deeply engrossed in conversation with Tyler about something. 

 

“Bloody hell, I wonder what they’re so engrossed about,” said Joe with a frown. 

 

“Bloody Quidditch!” said Louise, who was coming over to join them. 

 

“Ah!” said Zoe, who turned back to nursing her coffee. 

 

Phil just sat and watched Dan until Eliza gave him a shove and told him it was time for Charms.   

**Author's Note:**

> Come and stalk me on Tumblr: Cosmicphandom2k16.tumblr.com I won't bite... unless you ask! LOL ;)


End file.
